leahs_original_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Fox
Phoebe Fox '''is an OC of Leah, from her upcoming story/universe. Biography Phoebe was born as Phoebe Honey Fox on February 10, 2000 in London, England. She had lived with her grandmother and sister all her life as her mother had died when she was five. Her grandmother had acquired magical abilities by encountering and saving a suicidal witch, from then on all the women in her family had been born as witches. Phoebe had displayed possibilities of powers but all throughout her life she never actually displayed powers, her grandmother thought they would never show up. Phoebe started to realise she liked girls more than boys when she was fifteen and decided to come out as a lesbian to her grandmother and sister a year later on her sixteenth birthday. Initially, her grandmother accepted her with love and her sister had a little trouble with it but soon accepted her too and the family grew a lot closer. When she turned seventeen her grandmother started to fall ill, desperate to keep her around she turned to witchcraft, but it was not the good kind her mother and sister had been raised with. She made a potion to help save her grandmother but before she could make her take it her stopped her stating that she had finally showed her a true potential despite the potion she made being fatal to anyone who drinks it. Soon her grandmother recovered and had to tell Phoebe of her origins as a witch. A month later, her sister had moved in with her boyfriend and her grandmother was on holiday somewhere in Cuba, leaving her in the small London apartment alone. On the full moon she woke up with strange new powers and no help other than a book of witchcraft left by her grandmother. Deciding that she couldn't stay in city any longer, she got her grandmother's permission to leave and move to a place she could be accepted and didn't have to find as a witch. Thus, she moved to Brookley into a manor owned by her grandmother and started her new life as a witch there. Being a new citizen of Brookley was strange to her as she was so used to living in the inner city, she had to live in and take care of an old, dusty manor, look for a job and not make enemies around town. She eventually earned a job as a waitress at The Mellow Rose cafe and became an apprentice at the Freeman Apothecary to help her learn and grow into her witch powers. She also started dating Irene Ainsworth about two months after living in Brookley. Personality '''tldr; eccentric, cheerful/hopeful, irritable, impatient, sensitive, snarky Phoebe is an eccentric yet snarky soul, on the outside she attempts to appear as a stereotypical "bad girl" as when she was younger this was the only way she could survive school and avoid persecution. While she did actually develop some of the traits of her fake personality, such as her overwhelmingly sarcastic remarks and blunt criticism, she truly is a loving and warm girl. Phoebe usually warms up to new people she meets really quickly and tries to carry sunny disposition whenever she can. Her optimistic personality was something she had gained from her mother, often labelled "sunny child" by her mother and grandmother when she was young, she has always tried to stay like this as her mother's main motto was "There's always something better", therefore she tries her hardest not to lose hope and smiles all the time. Despite her cheerful personality, Phoebe is very easily upset-able and loses her temper quite quickly, this is also coupled by her tendency to be impatient. Phoebe is typically demanding and when what she wants doesn't come fast enough she gets irritated and usually when she gets irritated she gets angry. She has also always been in the more emotional side and is easy to upset, she is one to cry and let things out when things get to much. Physical Description Appearance Phoebe is an 18-year old newborn witch with tanned skin, messy brown hair and blue eyes with hazel outer rings. She stands at 5'6" (168 cm) and has freckles all around her face, mostly on her cheeks. When she is practising magic (such as casting a spell or making a potion) her eyes turn a cloudy white, she is the first witch in her family to posses this trait. Attire She mostly wears short, black clothes with either a huge leather or denim jacket on, with a lot of fishnets and black high-heeled boots. On her denim jacket she wears a lot of pins related to witchcraft and witches as she claims to be proud of her heritage. After her first date with Irene, she started wearing Irene's blue-coloured sunglasses after she was blinded by the sun and Irene gave them to her. She started wearing a lot more purple and blue to match with her blue shades as well. Phoebe always carries her bag with her at all time, it holds everything witchy she would need in an emergency and she rarely leaves without it. In it, she also carries all of witch books that shes gathered over her months of living in Brookley. Powers Telekinesis Phoebe possesses the power to move things with her mind, called telekinesis. She has always had this power and it is the familial power of the Fox Family. Her power is usually at its strongest when she experiences strong emotions, such as sadness or anger. Whilst she can move objects, she can also keep them from moving or being moved. As she grows as a witch her powers grow, right now her telekinesis is at a basic level and is yet to achieve her grandmother's levels of creating things with her mind and transforming them. Her most recent development is that can turn her psychic energy into physical light and and use it to attack, it is coloured magenta. Odynokinesis Most recently, Phoebe has finally discovered her personal power, Odynokinesis, which gives her the ability to sense and manipulate pain. She can increase and decrease a person or entity's sensitivity to pain which can change how much the pain and suffering hurts, she can also do this with emotional and mental pain. Phoebe believes this power to be dangerous and not worth using in a fair situation, however it does come into use when she feels extreme emotions to the point where she subconsciously wants to cause pain. When she fully masters the ability she will be able to manifest emotional or mental suffering to a physical level. Teleportation Phoebe has the ability to teleport to other locations and teleport items she wants. This power was first thought to be an advancement of her telekinesis as thinking of the object or location she wanted she would get/go there, however, it is revealed by April Hathaway that these powers had developed on their own and that her soul was evolving and "ageing", despite this power not being her personal power. When Phoebe teleports she turns into white lights and leaves a shimmery residue in the air when gone, the same thing happens when teleporting an object. Phoebe nicknamed the power "glimmering" due to the shiny residue she leaves behind and the look of the lights that surround her as she teleports. Relationships Family Rosemary Phoebe and Rosemary have always had a rocky relationship, whether one thought the other stole their clothes or if they didn't share the same opinion, they always had a fight going on. Most of their fights had never really been serious and they usually ended with tears and hugs, that was until Phoebe decided to come out to her family two years ago. Rosemary didn't quite understand Phoebe's point of view and didn't accept her as quickly as their grandmother did. For weeks they wouldn't talk, it wasn't until Phoebe broke down in front of her asking for her to love her as she is that Rosemary's views changed. After that the two have started to fight less and have started to appreciate one and other. The two do have good moments though and talk almost every week ever since they both moved from their London flat. Rosemary also provides help for Phoebe when she gets into magical situations when their Grandmother is not available, with this she also helps with social situations. Relationships Irene Phoebe and Irene started dating around the start of 2018 after Irene asked her out when Phoebe was working at the cafe. Phoebe first spotted her when out on the street shopping and, despite her mentor's warnings against it, created a love potion so that she could try and date her. However, before she could carry out her plan, the next day when working Irene spotted her and asked her out, to which Phoebe accepted. The pair are quite inseparable and are often known as the clingy, lovey-dovey couple around town. They share a lot of trust and Phoebe tries to be the best person she can so she can love Irene as much as she does. They mostly spend their free Sundays with each other and Irene is always keen to help Phoebe out with a potion or two as her test subject or in other ways. The two also have their fair share of inside jokes but one thing they have is that Irene is red and Phoebe is blue, based off of when Irene gave Phoebe her blue shades at the end of their first date. Friendships Clarice C''oming soon!'' Gallery Phoebe headshot.png|Headshot Trivia * Her appearance is mainly based off of Kaya Scodelario. * Her style and attire is mostly inspired by the outfits that Red Velvet wore during the Bad Boy era. * She is an Aquarius and greatly believes in astrology. * Phoebe's favourite colours are purple, mahogany and blue. * She is 1/4 Cuban as her mother was half Cuban and her father is white. * Like most characters, Phoebe's character is mainly influenced by the pictures used for her aesthetics in her WeHeartIt collection: here * Phoebe was created on 11/02/18 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Universe Category:Fox Family Category:Witches